Simbas Visitor
by blade1108
Summary: When Air Force pilot Jake Green is forced to ditch his plane just off the coast of Alaska he has no idea that his life is about to change forever...Chapter 2 updated
1. On eagles wings

**Legal stuff: all original characters of TLK are the sole property of Disney**

**This story takes place a few days after the first encounter with zira**

**Sorry for the long intro characters from TLK will be introduced in Chapter 2**

Chapter 1

It was a crisp, cool Alaska afternoon as Air Force Lieutenant Jake Green rolled his F22 Raptor out of its hanger and on to the tarmac of Elmendorf Air Force Base and proceeded to perform his preflight checks. Upon completion Jake gave his crew chief the traditional thumbs up and salute. "Elmendorf Tower this is Lancer one, all preflight checks are complete, requesting takeoff clearance." Jake announced as he awaited the towers reply. "Lancer one this is Elmendorf Tower the pattern is clear, you may take off when ready" Replied the tower. Upon hearing towers reply the engines of jakes fighter screamed to life as Jake made it onto the runway and prepared to take off. Once in position the scream of the engines got even louder as the plane's afterburners kicked in. And then with a jerk the jet shot forward and then flu skyward.

Thirty minutes later Jake was soaring above the frigid waters of the Gulf of Alaska when all of a sudden an alarm went off and one of the lights on jakes console began to flash. "Elmendorf Tower this is Lancer one be advised that I am experiencing a master engine caution light, how should I proceed." Jake said hoping that the problem wouldn't get any worse "Lancer one this is Elmendorf Tower proceed on course but proceed with caution." Replied the tower. "Roger that." Answered Jake as he throttled down in order to reduce the stress on the already malfunctioning engines. But then at that moment the plane shuddered violently and then Jake heard a loud bang was heard from the rear of the plane as the engines erupted into a ball of flames. "MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAY this is Lancer one I am going down, I am going down, I am two hundred and fifty miles south of Kodiak island MAYDAY MAYDAY." Jake shouted in fear just before he ejected out of his plane as it fell towards icy sea below. Shortly after ejecting Jakes parachute blossomed round and safely carried Jake down to the water. "OH SHIT" shouted Jake as he entered the freezing water. Knowing that he would die quicker in the water Jake disconnected the cords of his parachute and quickly swam over the canopy of his plane that was floating nearby and hoisted himself on top of it and waited for the Coast Guard to arrive.

Over the radio

"COAST GUARD COAST GUARD THIS IS ELMENDORF TOWER MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAY WE HAVE RECEIVED A EMERGENCY DISTRESS CALL FROM ONE OF OUR FIGHTERS HIS LAST KNOWN LOCATION WAS TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY MILES SOUTH OF KODIAK ISLAND DISPATCH YOUR RESCUE HELICOPTERS IMMEDIATELY.

Coast Guard Station Kodiak

The alarm sirens were blaring as a Coast Guard J-Hawk helicopter rolled on to the tarmac, its rotors spinning faster and faster as it prepared to take off. When its crew was finally aboard the helicopter took off with all haste towards Jakes downed fighter.

Back at the wreck site

It had been thirty minutes after his plane crashed and Jake was starting to give up hope of being rescued as he slowly froze to death. But then over the wind and waves Jake spirit began to rise as he began to see the Coast Guard helicopter coming toward him. "Kodiak Ops this is Coast Guard Rescue 0017, we on scene at this time and are preparing to deploy our rescue swimmer." Announced the pilot as he hovered the helicopter above the wreck site. But as the swimmer was about to jump in when a massive rogue wave broke over the wreck site and knocked Jake off of the canopy sending him under the water. As Jake sank deeper he forced his nearly frozen body to make its way towards the surface but as he look up from under the water Jake saw the helicopters spotlight suddenly vanish. In a panic Jake scrambled towards the surface, gasping for air as soon as his head was above the water. Jake took a quick look around and noticed that the rescue helicopter was nowhere to be seen and not only that, he noticed that he was no longer in the Gulf of Alaska; instead he was sitting in some kind of watering hole. With his survival instincts in full gear Jake quickly swam to the water's edge and pulled himself out of the water, chunks of ice still clinging to his hair. But as Jake emerged from the water his strength finally gave out and Jake collapsed and then all went black.

**Please review but go easy on me for this is my first time**


	2. Meeting the pride

**Legal Stuff: All original characters of The Lion King are the sole property of Disney; all other characters belong to me **

**Fort Hood, Texas**

It was about eight o'clock at night as Jakes eldest brother Air Force Captain Michael Green drove up to his parent's house his face grim and burdened with bad news. Pulling the car up to the curb Michael put the car in park and stepped out, dressed in his full military dress uniform his various medals jingled as he walked up the walkway and knocked on the door. The door was answered by Jakes mother Army doctor Major Roslyn Green. "Hey Michael, how are you." Roslyn said with a smile as she greeted and hugged her eldest son still dressed in her scrubs from her rounds at the base hospital. "Hi mom, I'm doing fine, is dad here too." Replied Michael as he entered the house. "Yeah he's here; he's in the living room reading the paper." Answered Roslyn as she led Michael into the living room where his dad Army Colonel Richard Green was sitting on the couch "Hi Michael how have you been, I thought you were stationed at Lackland in San Antonio." Richard said as he got up and hugged his son as Roslyn took a seat next to where Richard was sitting. "Hey dad, I've been doing ok and I'm still stationed at Lackland I'm just on leave right now, however I'm afraid I'm not here on a social call." Michael said his face now becoming serious "Michael what are you talking about." Richard asked as he sat down next to his wife their faces filled with concern Michael then pulled up a chair and sat right in front of his parents and prepared to deliver the kind news every soldiers family hopes they never have to hear. "Well earlier this morning I got a call from Jakes commanding officer up in Alaska and apparently Jake was involved in an accident, he was flying over the gulf and his engines malfunctioned and exploded, he was able to eject and when the Coast Guard arrived they found him clinging to the canopy of his plane but just as they were about to rescue him a wave knocked him off the canopy and….and he never came back up, he's gone…Jake is gone." Michael said as tears began to flow down his cheeks and he began to cry. Upon hearing the news Roslyn's eyes became wide and her face became very pale and the glass of tea she was hold in slipped from her hand and shattered on the floor as tears began to pour down her cheeks "No no oh god please no." Roslyn said as she buried her face in Richards's chest and began to sod uncontrollably. A wave of guilt washed over Richard as he learned of his youngest sons death because although he loved Jake with all of his heart neither of them could seem to go without arguing and now he would never get the chance to set things right "Does your brother Eric know yet." Richard finally said as his own tears began to flow. "No not yet, he hasn't had much time to himself since he started his tour in Iraq." Answered Michael his voice hoarse from crying

**Back at the PrideLands**

"Ugh what happened?" Groaned Jake as he regained consciousness and as Jakes senses returned he began to notice that his surroundings had once again changed and that he was no longer lying next to the water hole he had collapsed by but instead he was laying on a cold stone floor and that there was something laying on his chest. Jakes body ached in protest as he sat up and as he did so he felt the weight that was sitting on his chest fall into his lap with a soft fleshy thud. When Jake opened his eyes he looked around and saw that he was sitting in a large cave. And when Jake looked down to see what had fallen into his lap he found himself almost face to face with a female lion cub. Jake and the cub stared at each other until a voice shattered the silence "Nya leave him alone." Said the voice as Jake turned to see a group of lionesses along with another female lion cub approaching him. "Coming mom." The cub said as she got out of Jakes lap and went to stand by her mother at the head of the group. "Please forgive her, sometimes her curiosity gets the best of her, my name is Nala Queen of the Pridelands and this is my mother Sarafina and this is my mates mother Sarabi." Nala said as she introduced herself and the other two lionesses. "And of course these are my daughters, this is Kiara." Added Nala as she gestured to the small cub that was poking its head out from behind her mother's legs. "And I believe you have already met my other daughter Nya." Nala said now gesturing to the other cub that was sitting next to her. "It is a pleasure to meet you your majesty, my name is Lieutenant Jake Green of the United States Air Force but you can just call me Jake." Jake said as greeted the other lionesses and as he bowed his head to Nala in respect. "What's the United States Air Force?" Kiara asked, as she slowly came out from behind her mother. "Well the United States is short for the United States of America which is the country that I come from and the Air Force is a branch of my countries military." Explained Jake as he chuckled slightly at the cub's curiosity. "And it's a pleasure to meet you as well Jake, and now that you are awake would you care to join us for breakfast." Nala asked knowing that Jake was sure to be hungry since he had been unconscious for some time. "I would love to." Answered Jake as he painfully stood up his body aching in great protest as the lionesses turned to leave the cave.

A wave of heat washed over Jake as he exited the cave and as he made his way down the narrow path that led from Pride Rock Jake unzipped his flight suit halfway and tied the top half around his waist exposing his white undershirt his dogtags shining in the sun as they dangled from his neck. After descending from Pride Rock Jake followed Nala to a small circular grove of trees where a group of lionesses waiting with a freshly killed zebra in the center of the group. Once in the grove Jake found a place in the shade to sit that was close to where Nala was sitting. Jake then pulled out his field knife along with a small survival kit which was no more than first aid supplies, some hooks and fishing line, a knife sharpening stone and a magnesium fire starter. Jake removed the fire starter from the kit and began to gather some twigs and dead grass to build his fire as the lionesses looked on with curiosity. Once Jake had gathered the wood and set it up in a small pile Jake then took his fire starter and began to shave off thin strips of the magnesium. "What are you doing?" Nya asked as she looked up from her breakfast her head cocked slightly. "I'm building a fire because unlike you, humans do not have the ability to digest raw meat because it can make us very sick if our meat is not cooked properly." Jake explained as he took the tip of his knife and scraped it across the flint side of his fire starter sending a small shower of sparks causing the magnesium shavings to burn and start his fire. Once his fire was started Jake took his knife and made his way over to the zebra carcass and began to cut out a large chunk of meat from the zebra's thigh. With the meat in hand Jake sat back down and began to strip the meat of the zebra skin. When he was finished Jake then broke the meat down into smaller chunks and impaled the chunks on a stick and then placed the stick over the fire so the meat could cook filling the air with the sweet smell of cooking meat which made Jakes mouth water. As Jake was waiting for his breakfast to cook Nya who had finished eating got up from her spot next to her mother and jumped into Jakes lap and began to play with his dogtags. Jake smiled at this and removed his tags from around his neck and dangled them in front of the young cubs face causing her bat at the tags playfully. As Nya continued to play with Jakes tags Jake removed his makeshift kabob from its place above the fire and placed one of the juicy chunks of meat in his mouth, satisfied with the readiness of the meat Jake continues to eat, Nya by this time had fallen asleep in Jakes lap so with a free hand Jake began to stroke behind her ears causing the cream colored cub to purr loudly in her sleep. "So this is the human that the entire pride is simply buzzing about." Came a male voice as Jake turned to see a large red maned lion entering the grove. "Jake this is my mate Simba; he is the king of the Pridelands." Nala said as Simba came to a stop right in front of Jake. "It's a pleasure meet you your majesty, my name is Lieutenant Jake Green." Jake said bowing his head in respect. "I don't care who you are, because you humans are all the same, you take what does not belong to you and you destroy everything you touch, which is why when you are able, you will be escorted out of my kingdom and you can make your way to your homeland from there." Simba said making his hatred for humans very clear; Nya who had woken up had sunk down as far as she could into Jakes lap while Jake did his best to comfort the frightened cub for she had never seen her father filled with such hate. "I understand your majesty I apologize for the actions of my fellow humans but I'm afraid can't leave because in my homeland my people think I'm dead. You see in my country I am a soldier and just before I came here I was involved in an accident just off the coast of the northern most part of my country and just when I was about to be rescued a massive wave came and knocked me off of my floatation sending me under the water but when I finally reached the surface I was here. However if I were to return to my people I would be arrested as a deserter and tried for treason after that I would either be executed or I would be thrown in prison for the rest of my life, so you see I have nowhere else to go and that is why I humbly ask to be accepted into your pride." Jake said hoping that his words did not anger the king any further. When Jake finished speaking Simba roared in anger and frustration and began to pace back and forth before finally stopping almost directly in front of Jake with his muzzle right in Jakes face. "Very well you can stay and my mate will provide you with your daily tasks but keep this in mind, if you slip up just once you won't have to worry about watching your back because I will be chewing on it, do I make myself clear lieutenant." Simba said with his face still in Jakes "As crystal your majesty, and thank you for letting me into your pride." Answered Jake as he watched the golden red maned lion storm off "I said you can stay but you are not a part of this pride." Simba said not even bothering to turn around as he continued to walk off.

**Please review**


	3. Into the Pridelands

**Legal Stuff: All original characters of The Lion King are the sole property of Disney; all other characters belong to me**

Chapter 3

The grove was silent as Simba walked out of view then finally after what seemed like an eternity Nala spoke. "I want apologize for Simbas outburst, you see his father raised him to not trust humans and the stories we have all heard about how bad humans are only helps to amplify that. Nala said as the remainder of the lionesses resumed their previous conversations "There is no need to apologize, I totally understand and it only means that his trust in me will have to be earned which is actually the way I prefer it. So what exactly are my duties going to be?" Asked Jake. Nala thought for a moment "Well for now your duty will be to babysit the cubs until your skills as a hunter can be determined and thank you for understanding." Nala said with a smile "Your welcome and would it be ok took a look around." Jake asked "Sure I don't see why not I mean the pride know your hear and they know not to hurt you however that does not mean that we do not have enemies so if you do venture out into the pridelands please be careful." Nala warned "Oh I will." Jake said as he got up and started to make his way out into the pridelands

It was now midday as Jake made his way down to the water hole, his body still somewhat sore from his crash but it had healed enough to allow him the ability to walk around freely. And as he walked Jake could do nothing but look at the sheer beauty of the world that was around him When Jake arrived at the water hole he was surprised to find that it was completely deserted. Taking advantage of this opportunity Jake quickly stripped down to his boxers and dove in, allowing the cool, clean water to give relief from the midday sun. And as he floated on his back the relaxing tune of Amazing Grace soon began to fall from his lips. All of a sudden Jake heard some rustling coming from some bushes nearby Jake then quickly got out of the water and grabbed his combat knife from his clothes and readied himself for an attack. "Show yourself." Shouted Jake holding his knife at the ready. "Its ok its only me." Came a childish voice from behind the bushes which Jake immediately knew belonged to Nya. And sure enough the cream colored cub came out from where she was hiding; her ears pressed back sheepishly "Im sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Nya said as she stood before Jake "Its ok but what were you doing back there anyway." Jake asked as he returned his knife to its sheath and put his flight suit back on feel slightly embarrassed about being nearly naked in front of a child even if she was another species."Well I was out playing and I heard someone singing so I came to see who it was, By the way what was that song you were singing because I have never heard it before." Nya said "Well the song is called Amazing Grace and there is a very interesting story behind it, would you like to hear it." Jake said as he sat in the shade of a nearby tree. "Sure I would love too." Nya said as she sat down next to Jake, her ears perked forward with anticipation. "Well the story begins over two hundred years ago with a man by the name of John Newton, now John Newton was a slave trader and for years he took thousands of men women and children from here in Africa to be sold as slaves, but one day while he was sailing away from Africa a storm came and threatened to sink his ship and everyone on it and in the midst of the storm John fell to his knees and prayed to God for mercy and as the night went on the storm subsided and it was then that he knew that there truly was a God who hears and answers all prayers even for the worst of men. And as the years past John Newton repented and became a preacher and a writer of hymns. Then one day John wrote a song called Faiths Review and Expectation, the words were his own but the melody came from a song that the African slaves sang to give them hope. And the song that he wrote that day became the song that all of my people know as Amazing Grace. And ever since then it has been sung to mourn those who have fallen, to lift the heads of the hopeless, and to soften the hearts of those who are hardened and even as my country was gripped by civil war this song was sung by those on both sides. And it goes like this." Jake said as he began to sing.

_Amazing Grace how sweet the sound_

_That saved a wretch like me_

_I once was lost but know im found_

_Was blind but now I see_

_T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear_

_And Grace my fears relieved_

_How precious did that Grace appear _

_The hour I first believed _

_Through many dangers, toil and snares_

_I have already come;_

_Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far _

_And Grace will lead me home_

_The Lord has promised good to me _

_His word my hope secures_

_He will my shield and portion be_

_As long as life endures_

_Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail_

_And mortal life shall cease _

_I shall possess within the veil_

_A life of joy and peace_

_When we've been there ten thousand years_

_Bright shining as the sun _

_We've no less days to sing gods praise_

_Than when we first begun_

"Well what did you think?" Asked Jake once he had stopped singing "I think the song was very pretty." Nya said with a smile as the song continued to echo in her mind. "Yes a very pretty song indeed." Came a female voice as three slobbering hyenas walked out into the open.


End file.
